


Coachella

by onthewayhome



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Crack, and karlie being an extra gf, basically drunk taylor at coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewayhome/pseuds/onthewayhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where taylor drunk dial karlie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coachella

It was nearly 10:30 at night on Saturday and Karlie was ready to crawl into bed and get some much desired sleep. Unfortunately Taylor, her girlfriend, was away at Coachella this weekend with the rest of their friends. She had offered for Karlie to go but the model regretfully declined her offer. She had told her it wasn't really a good time since her class schedule is packed and the she knew the singer would have much more fun if she was surrounded by her friends who shared the same desire to attend Coachella. Besides, Karlie promised the blue eyes girl to look after Meredith and Olivia for her seeing how there would be no one else to watch them if she went. Sadly the singer gave in and now she is spending her weekend in the middle of the desert while Karlie sit at home cuddling with the cats.

She was tired after a long week at NYU and was expecting to have a certain blonde tuck between her arms while watching the rerun of  _Laws and Order_. There was nothing she wanted more than for Taylor to be wrapped up her arms to snuggle with as the model fall asleep. Just as she had flipped off her nightstand light and closed her eyes to fall asleep her cell phone began ringing on the nightstand. The green eyed girl let out a sigh and rolls over to pick it up.

_Princess._

A smile immediately graces her well sculpted face merely at the sight of her girl's name.

"Hey baby, having fun?" Karlie ask as soon as she tap the 'accept' button.

"Karlieeeeeee! I missss youuu." Taylor slurs loudly over the phone.

The model instantly sits up in bed and runs a nervous hand through her newly dyed blonde hair.

"Tay, how much have you had to drink?" she asks with worry.

Her girl is out there in the middle of the desert with thousands of people around while she is completely drunk. The last thing Karlie want is for something to happen to her.

"Not that much just- uhhhhh some shots with Lilyyy andddd we had some really ah-mazing Shirley Temple!"

"Shit," the model mutter to herself. "Are you still at Coachella or are you back to your hotel room?"

"It's only tennn of course we're still here. You- you should come have some funnnn with us, babe! You and I could have our own little party in the hotel room." the singer exclaims happily.

"Sweetheart why don't you call it a night or at least take a break from the alcohol?" Karlie try to convince her with her every will.

"Is that Karls? Tell her we got a lots more partying to do so you gotta go." Lily's drunken voice projects over the phone.

"I'll talk to youuu later sunshineee!" Taylor says happily before hanging up the phone.

"Fuck," the model curses.

Karlie sits there for a minute contemplating what she should do. She can't just leave the singer vulnerable down there with all those people as drunk as she is. Taylor is a very awkward person and the model has come to realize on the few occasions that they have been drinking and she sees her while intoxicated. The girl isn't able to defend herself or make the wisest choices. Instead she is an extremely friendly and even more bubbly than when she is sober and she will talk with just about anyone even if she has no idea who they are.

Making up her mind, Karlie hurriedly climbs out of bed and slips on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt then quickly make her way out to her car. She calls the security team and Taylor's private jet and had told them they're leaving in 10. As she walks through the living room Olivia meowed for her and Meredith turns around and gives her the o _h you're gonna leave me too_  glance. Nevertheless, the cats follow her to the back door curiously.

"You guys want to go on a plane ride?"

They look up and happily jumps up on her long legs. Karlie walks over to the table where their carriers lie before walking out to her car. Once on the plane, Meredith lays down in the passenger seat while Olivia curled up in a ball next to her as the model begin their long journey to Southern California.

* * *

 

Nearly six hours later, the model arrived at the location where Coachella was being held. She made sure to roll the windows down just enough for the cats to get some fresh air without someone being able to snatch them out of the front seat before telling one of Taylor's guy to look after them. Karlie had to spend an ungodly amount just to get into Coachella. Even though they were sold out they guy at the front gate with a damn half ass smirk told her that she could also pay him with something else and he would let her through.

The model was now wondering around the open area that was overly crowded to make her way to the VIP section where she knew Taylor would be. Just as she was about to walk through the VIP entrance a strong hand grasped her arm to stop her.

"I need to see your pass." The extremely tall and clearly buff security guard says.

After mumbling nervously the model manages to say, "I don't have one."

"Then you can't go in there' VIP's only."

"You see I was hoping you could-" she begins to protest.

"No pass means not allowed. I'm sorry ma'am. " The man says sternly.

"Okay I am just going to be straightforward here. I am not trying to sneak into the VIP section because I have no desire to be here other than for one reason; to get my girlfriend. She has had far too much to drink and called me in a giggling fit. I have flew six hours to come down here to get her so please just let me go in there." the model says desperately.

"Ma'am, it's not up to me. I am simply following the rules given to me."

"What if you or one of the other guys here went with me? All I want is to find my girlfriend and take her home so I know she's safe. Please? I promise once I find her I'll leave." Karlie plead with the man.

He shares a glance with the other security men before reluctantly nodding his head and allowing the model through following on her right.

"What does she look like?"

"She's tall, blonde hair, probably has red lipstick on and I believe she's wearing a crop top set." the model explains as her eyes scan the crowded place full of drunken adults laughing and joking loudly.

They both walk around together looking for Taylor without sharing a word. He abruptly halts and Karlie stops to see if he found her.

"Is that her?" He asks pointing to the one and only, Taylor Swift, giggling drunkenly surrounded by a small group of people.

The model squints her eyes when she turns around just enough for her to see her face.

"Yes it is, thank you so much!"

Karlie hurriedly makes her way over to where Taylor was and call out her name. She looks around for the source of who was calling for her before her eyes land on the green eyed beauty.

"KARLIE!" She squeals then stumbles over to the model, wrapping her arms around her neck and places a sloppy kiss on her pink lips.

"Wh- what are youuu doing here?" She slurs.

"I was worried about you, Princess. I came to take you home." Karlie says softly to her while wrapping her arms around her body.

"Can't we stay? It'll be sooooooo much fun, Babe!"

"I can't stay because they only are allowing me in so I can come get you. Please baby let's call it a night it's already 1:30 in the morning and you've had a lot to drink."

"Okay." The singer lets out yet another drunken giggle and snuggles into Karlie's chest.

"Where's your bag?" Karlie asks lowly in her ear.

"Mmmm over theeeeeere?" She kept her head buried in the model's face while her left hand wobbles from left to right pointing in no exact location.

Karlie takes a deep breath, "Alright".

She walks over to one of the lounge chairs where several belongings were placed to look for her bag. Finally she find one that she recognizes to be hers then return to Taylor's side and wrap her arm around her waist. Taylor shouts 'goodbye' to everyone as they make their ways out of the VIP section - security guard in tow. As they walk out of the area, Karlie thanks the man once more while making sure the singer doesn't fall due to how intoxicated she is.

When they got about twenty feet from the exit the model noticed Taylor's stumbling become more apparent. She stops walking for a second, place the strap of her kitten purse on her left shoulder then pick her up in her arms and carry her bridal style.

"You always manage to sweep me off my feet." the singer grins before her lips begin attacking Karlie's neck in kisses.

The walk from the exit to the car certainly wasn't a short one, especially with the model's drunk girlfriend giggling profusely and wiggling around in her arms. Finally they make it to the car and Karlie hesitantly sat her on her feet.

"My babies!!" Taylor squeals in delight when she sees them sticking their heads out from inside the car.

The model opens the door for her to take a seat and let Olivia jumps into her lap. After sitting her bag in the backseat Karlie steps back up to lean inside the passenger side of the car. They drove for a while until the model reached where their private jet is. 

"We have a long flight ahead of us. Do you want to lay down and sleep, Princess?"

Taylor looks up at her with a glimmer of lust in her eyes.

"Or we can go to the hotel just down the way..." She says suggestively.

Karlie shakes her head in denial. "Not tonight, Sweetheart. Let's just head home for the night."

The model lays the seat back for her so she can lie down and hopefully get some sleep during their six hour journey. Karlie then buckles her seat belt for her knowing full well there is no feasible way she could even attempt to do it herself. Even though alcohol is a stimulant Karlie has come to realize in past events that it tends to make the singer sleep heavily rather than keeping her up all night. She places a lingering kiss on her forehead and caress her side.

"Just close your eyes and get some sleep, you've had a long day I'm sure."

"Mhmm" She nods her head in agreement.

The younger girl's lips forms a small smile when she knows that her girlfriend was safe with her and nothing happened to her in this intoxicated state. Not wanting to waste anytime seeing as it's so late, she sits herself next to the sleeping girl, tells the pilot that they're ready, and begins their flight home.

Though the flight back to New York seemed to drag on, the girls finally made it back. When in their car, Karlie had gotten Taylor's phone out of her bag earlier and texted Lily saying Taylor was safe at home with her, knowing full well the older girl probably wouldn't remember her leaving with her the night prior. The singer was still fast asleep in the front seat of the car so once the model was in the garage, she turns off the car, go over to her side and carefully pick the cats up from her lap and sit them inside the house. Then she delicately scoop the singer up in her arms and carry her through the house and into their bedroom.

Since she had left just prior to going to sleep earlier the bed spread was already pulled back. Karlie lays her down with ease then begin to remove her clothing to change her into something more comfortable. She had already removed her shirt but the model was struggling with the skirt. She turns away from the bed and head over to their shared closet for a source of light seeing as she kept all the lights off when she came in to prevent waking Taylor up. While the model was over there, she pulls out a shirt of hers to slip on the sleeping girl. She keeps the closet light on and the door cracked just enough for light to shine across the room without being overbearing.

Karlie carefully slides off her sandal things that were secured to her feet and leave them at the end of the bed.

Now back to this damn skirt. 

There was no zipper on either side and it was too form fitting to be pulled off so that only left her with one option: the zipper was on the back. She silently pray that the singer doesn't wake up with what she's about to do. Usually when Karlie is undressing her, she is conscious and raises her hips for her where as now she have to roll her over to reach the back of her skirt. With one hand on her hips,  the model carefully rolls her to her side and unzip the hidden zipper. Just as she was sliding the skirt past her knees Taylor's eyes flutter open, revealing the blues Karlie loves so much. 

"Hey babe," She greats softly.

Well it seems the three hours of sleep and entire water bottle she drank earlier have helped reduce her drunken state somewhat though she was clearly still out of it.

"Hi baby, I was just getting you out of these uncomfortable clothes so we can go to sleep." The model explains while picking up the folded shirt.

"I would much rather sleep naked if I'm sleeping with you." Taylor says flirtatiously.

Karlie couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I'm sure you would but tonight I think we best go with a shirt."

"Oh alright fine, if you insist." She playfully pouts at her girlfriend. "But don't forget the bra."

She nods her head in confirmation and slip her hands around her back to unclasp the familiar bra and drop it down in the pile of clothing on the floor. The singer sits up a little for her to pull the light blue faded shirt over her head and let it loosely hand on her small frame.

"What's this?" The model lightly runs her thumb over the top of what appeared to be a Band-Aid peeking out from the top of her panties.

Taylor looks down to see what she was referring to.

"Oh that! I have surprise for you!" She says eagerly.

And just like that, Taylor shimmies out of her panties to revel the pretty decent sized Band-Aid. She slowly pulls up the Band-Aid to reveal something that made the model's jaw drops. She was completely and utterly speechless that she couldn't even reply when the singer asked her what she thought.

Taylor Alison Swift, her girlfriend of nearly two years, got a tattoo of Karlie's name in fancy cursive on the little section her panties cover just above her left hip.

"You got a tattoo," Karlie says truly stunned.

"Mhmm what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes I do but... holy shit you got a tattoo."

"Now when people ask, you can still say I have none and only we will be the ones who see it because of its secret location." Taylor giggles happily with the brightest smile on her face.

Karlie is terrified of what she will do in the morning when she realizes what she did while she was drunk. Let's just hope hung over Taylor is just as thrilled with the tattoo as drunk Taylor is.

"You know, tattoos hurt when they are new... Will you kiss mine and make it feels better?" The singer was giving her the sad kitten look and had her bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout.

Karlie hesitates for a moment before leaning down and placing a very faint kiss on the tattoo to please her then press a kiss to her lips. She grabs her discarded panties from the mattress and slip them back on her. The model then strips off her own clothes and climb in bed in hopes of getting some much desired sleep. Taylor was wrapped up in her arms and soon the girls fall asleep together.

* * *

 

The singer's eyes slowly flutter open and she groan loudly when she feels the extreme headache pounding in her head. The room was dark and the bed was tremendously comfortable it also had this familiar scent to it. She lays there for several minutes with her eyes closed in hopes of the headache relaxing even in the slightest bit. Suddenly her eyes shoot open when the familiar scent registers in her head.

_I'm at home. What in the world am I doing here? And how did I end up here in the first place?_

Karlie wasn't in bed so she must be out in the kitchen or at the gym. The singer gets up from the welcoming bed without ease and slowly pad her way out into the kitchen. Just as she suspected the model was in the kitchen making them breakfast.

"What am I doing here?" Taylor mumbles tiredly.

"Good afternoon, baby. It's a long story actually."

Just when Taylor was going to ask another question, her stomach turned and she quickly shots off to the bathroom that was located in their bedroom. Karlie was right behind her in her sprint. When Taylor collapsed on the floor, Karlie held her hair for her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Finally once the singer was finished, she wipes her mouth and turn to the green eyed beauty in front of her.

"How did I get home?" She asks lowly, her voice hoarse from getting sick minutes prior.

"You called me late last night completely drunk, you had no idea what was going around you and you weren't speaking clearly. I was so worried about something happening to you so I drove down to the airport and ask your pilot to fly us there to pick you up. You could barely even walk on your own so I carried you out to my car and we flew home. And here we are!" Karlie explains, using hands motion as she goes. 

"You just flew six hours down to Coachella and then another six on the way back just because I drunk dialed you?" The singer asks, shocked.

"Umm.. yeah," Karlie replies, blusing. 

"Why?"

"I was worried for your safety. I had to see with my own two eyes that you were safe and nothing happened to you. I've seen and heard you drunk before, but not that drunk and I was worried." She explains honestly.

The singer stares at her with her blue eyes while mentally contemplating. She doesn't know whether to be angry with her or grateful to have her. On one hand, Taylor feels like she doesn't need someone looking after her and treating her as if she's a child; picking her up and taking her home when they feel she's in trouble. But on the other hand, she was all the more in love with Karlie that she would fly  that far in the middle of the night just to make sure Taylor was okay. Her headache was not helping her think in the least bit.

"You look kind of pale. Why don't you get comfortable in bed and I'll bring some lunch in here to you. If you want to talk more we can if not then that's fine too." Karlie offers when she notices the look on the singer's face.

"Yeah that sounds good. Thank you."

The lovebirds both stand up off the bathroom floor, Karlie was especially cautious to ensure the singer doesn't do anything that may cause her to get sick again. She tiredly crawls onto the bed while the model leaves the room to return to the kitchen. Taylor lays there for a few seconds before wanting to get under the warm covers. She slowly shifts her body and pulls the warm sheets over her and sighs in comfort. Karlie hadn't opened the curtains or the blinds in the bedroom this morning which she was very thankful for because it left the room exceptionally dark.

As Taylor lays there in the dark, letting her mind roam in thought, her lower stomach was itchy. She slips her hand down to itch it when her fingers surprisingly brush across something on her skin. Confused as to what it was, the singer sits up in bed and flipped on the bedroom light - much to her displeasure. She frowns in confusion when she sees a Band-Aid on her skin tucked right under her panties, almost invisible under the black fabric.

Curiously Taylor peels off the Band-Aid because she has this strange feeling it wasn't a cut or scrape. Besides, how would she get one there of all places especially when she doesn't recall putting a Band-Aid there in the first place.

Her jaw literally drops and she has to do a double take when she sees just what was under said Band-Aid. Taylor couldn't believe her eyes.

"Karlie!!" She screams her name loudly then immediately regretting it two seconds later when her head began to pound again.

The model came rushing into the room with a worried look on her face.

"What, what's wrong?"

Taylor simply pulls the bed covers all the way back and show her the tattoo.

"When did I get this?" She shriek.

Karlie runs her hand thought her hair, a habit when she's nervous. 

"I saw it last night when I was tucking you into bed. When I pulled off your skirt you woke up and was very eager to show it to me."

"Fuck." The singer mutters to herself and falls back on the mattress in a laying down position.

"Your lunch is ready, what did you want to drink with it?" Karlie asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Coffee please. Lots and lots of coffee."

"Gotcha." The model nods and heads back out of the room.

* * *

 

After eating a wonderful lunch in bed with Karlie and chucking cups of coffee, Taylor forces herself out of the bed to take a shower. As she stood under the hot water, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to last night. She didn't think she had gotten that drunk but she doesn't remember a thing she and Lily did. The last thing she can recall is going zip lining but everything else is a blur. Taylor sure as hell doesn't remember getting a tattoo of the younger girl's name either. Who would have thought Taylor Swift  would be one of the people who resented Coachella for having a tattoo guy in the VIP section.

Once she was finished with her long shower, all she wanted to do was lay back down on her and Karlie's welcoming bed. Shortly after she laid down the model came in to join her, wrapping her arms around her  toweled body.

"Are you going to go back?" She asks lowly in the singer's ear.

"I want to because I had so much fun last night but I'm not sure I'm up to it with this hangover. Besides the last thing I need is coming home with another tattoo."

"I know the tattoo is technically a bad thing but I must say it is pretty damn hot." Taylor could feels her smirk as she presses her lips against the back of her neck.

"I'm glad you think so, it's probably exactly what my drunken self was counting on when I did it."

"Well you have a few more hours to decide since it's only 1 o'clock now. Why don't you get some more sleep and maybe those pain killers you took will kick in."

"Will you stay with me?" Taylor says with a hint of hope in her voice. 

"Of course, babe" The model replies, climbing in to bed and let Taylor snuggles further into her chest. 

"I love you, Tay" She barely hears her just as she was falling asleep.

* * *

 

After Taylor's nap she had decided she wanted to go back and enjoy the last night of Coachella. She dressed in a simple pair of denim shorts and another white lace crop top. And just like the night before, Meredith and Olivia accompanied them and sat in the girl's laps each. Though the flight was long, it wasn't nearly as tiring as it had been.

Since Karlie was only dropping her off, she pulls up to the front entrance rather than parking and making her walk the entire parking lot. It was currently just after seven in the evening and all of their friends were already here.

Once the model put the car in park, she gets out and open the door for her then hand her the purse from the backseat.

"Thank you for driving all this way for me again, Karls."

"I'd do anything for you." The model places her hands on her hips and lean down to kiss her lightly.

"I promise you won't have to worry about me tonight. I don't plan on getting even remotely drunk tonight." Taylor runs her hands up and down Karlie's back before standing up on her tippy toes to kiss her leisurely. Despite being as tall as Taylor was, Karlie is still taller. 

"You guys are flying back tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when we leave then maybe you and I could have some alone time when I get back." The singer says in a suggestive tone the bites her lip playfully.

The younger girl had to refrain from letting out a moan at the sight and mental image she was given.

"My door is always open, kitten. I better head out before more people start pulling up." Karlie says turning her head toward the line of cars behind them dropping people off.

"Okay. I'll see you late. I love you, Sunshine" Taylor says sadly.

"And I love you, Princess." Karlie responds, looking at her lovingly then kisses her girlfriend once more before saying their goodbyes.

She watches Taylor gets in the crowded line then she turns to wave goodbye with a flirtatious smile that always makes her go weak at the sight of it. As the cats and Karlie took off, she can't stop thinking about having Taylor back in her arms and having some fun with that new tattoo of hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to publish my story here too! this was originally from wattpad (bbykloss)


End file.
